1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a method for treating ducts, for instance cleaning thereof, in particular a duct for ventilation, comprising the steps of:
generating an underpressure in said duct, and PA1 propelling a jet nozzle by means of a reaction thrust said nozzle being connected to a source of fluid through a hose or the like.
2. Description Of The Related Art
According to a generally known method for cleaning air conditioning ducts, an underpressure is generated in the duct system an a jet nozzle connected to a source of fluid is transported through the duct. The jet nozzle can be connected for instance to a source of pressurized air. With the powerful air jet accumulated dirt in the duct is loosened and removed from the duct system by means of the underpressure. The jet nozzle is moved forward in the duct for cleaning due to the thrust of the outflowing pressurized air.
Such a jet nozzle is known from EP-A-0 077 562.
In this known method the problem arises that the jet nozzle moves forward lying on the bottom of the duct as a consequence of the own weight of the jet nozzle and the connecting member between the source of fluid and the jet nozzle. This results in loss of efficiency, particularly in ducts of larger diameter. It is moreover difficult in this manner to adequately clean the enclosed corners in rectangular ducts.